


식사

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 쉬라 시즌3 기반. 감옥 같지 않은 감옥에 갇힌 섀도우위버와 그런 섀도우위버에게 식사를 가져다주는 캐스타스펠라의 이야기.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	식사

“어째서 매번 내 식사를 네가 가져오는 거지?”

포로에게 주는 것치곤 지나치게 호화로운 식사라고 섀도우위버는 생각했다. 이미 이 감옥 같지 않은 감옥을 보며 공포지대에서와 같은 처량한 끼니(물론 전투식량도 그리 나쁘지는 않았다. 심지어 가장 맛있는 회색 전투식량을 소량이나마 섞어주는 배려 아닌 배려도 받기까지 했으니 말이다.)를 제공 받지 않으리라 예상은 했지만, 캐스타스펠라가 가져온 식사는 예상 밖을 넘어 브라이트 문의 체계 자체를 의심하게 할 정도였다. 따뜻한 스프와 막 구운 부드러운 빵, 잘 조린 콩 요리와 싱싱한 야채, 깨끗한 물과 직접 짠 과일 주스, 뼈까지 발린 생선 스테이크는 분명 포로가 먹을 법한 식사가 아니었다. 하물며 캐스타스펠라는 음식이 담긴 식기를 바닥에 내동댕이치는 무례조차 범하지 않았다. 두 손은 자유로웠다. 비록 테이블은 없었지만, 이렇게 온전한 식사를 하는 건 거의 30년만이었다.

“갇혀 있는 내 모습을 보는 게 즐겁나?” 음식을 건네는 캐스타스펠라의 손에 부러 자신의 손을 스치며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“정말 당신 같은 소리만 하네. 누가 갇혀 있는 사람을 보면서 즐거워하겠어.” 하지만 캐스타스펠라는 아무런 반응도 하지 않았다. 아주 자연스러운 일이라는 듯 마저 다른 접시를 건넬 뿐이었다.

“인간에 대해서 조금도 모르는군.”

“쓰레기 같은 인간에 대해서 모를 뿐이야.”

“혹시 내게 인정이라도 받고 싶은 건가?”

“뭐?”

“호르드에서 내게 매번 식사를 가져오던 꼬맹이가 있었지. 말로는 족쇄를 찬 내 모습을 지켜보는 게 즐겁다고 했지만, 거짓말이라는 것쯤은 눈 감고도 알겠더군. 우위를 점한 자신을 인정해주길 바란다는 걸.” 스프를 스푼으로 휘휘 저으며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“그 녀석은 아주 어릴 때도 굳이 내 식사를 가져다줬거든. 그렇게라도 자신이 쓸모 있다고 인정해주길 바란 거겠지. 너도 그랬잖아? 미스타코르에 있을 때, 네 키만한 카트를 밀고 내 방에 찾아오곤 했지.”

“오, 정말이지 대단한 자의식이네.” 허리춤에 양손을 올리며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “그건 말이야 당신의 인정을 바라고 한 게 아니야. 마이카와의 내기에 져서 그런 것뿐이라고.”

“그럼 지금도 내기에서 졌나?”

“아니, 그때와 달리 지금은 내가 그럴 수 있는 사람이기 때문에 하는 거야. 모두가 이 방에, 아니, 감옥에 들어오는 걸 껄끄러워 하니까.” 캐스타스펠라는 재미난 구경거리를 발견한 악동처럼 눈을 빛내며 섀도우위버를 내려다보았다.

“그거 알아? 여기 있는 모두가 당신을 미워해. 안젤라는 당신을 증오하고. 당신은 책임 없다고 하지만 마이카가 죽은 건 호르드 군대 때문이야. 게다가 글리머를 고문하기까지 했지. 그런 인간한테 이렇게 매번 식사를 주는 걸 보면 안젤라가 천사로 보일 지경이라니까. 물론 천사는 맞지만.”

“너는? 내가 밉지 않나? 네 하나 뿐인 오빠를 죽음의 위기로 몰고 결국은 죽게 한 자들 편에 있었던 내가, 네 하나 뿐인 조카를 고문한 내가 밉지 않아?” 결계에 바싹 붙으며 섀도우 위버가 말했다.

“사실 아무 감정도 없지? 말로는 밉다, 용서할 수 없다 해도 그 감정을 정확하게 이해하지 못 하잖아. 나도 미스타코르에 있었어. 그것도 아주 오랫동안. 미스타코르에 있다 보면 모든 것들에 무감각해지지. 무슨 문제가 생겨도 결국 공주들이 알아서 처리할 거라는 둥, 우주는 항상 바른 길을 찾을 것이다 같은 소리를 하면서 회피하잖아. 그렇게 계속 현실을 외면하다 보면 모든 게 무감각해져. 과거도, 현재도, 미래도 아무 의미가 없지. 내가 무슨 생각을 하건, 무슨 감정을 가지고 있건 내가 할 수 있는 건 아무 것도 없다고 오랜 세월 세뇌 당했으니까.”

“아무 것도 하지 않는 게 얼마나 힘든 일인지 알아?” 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 호흡을 누르며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “소중한 사람들이 죽어 나가는 중에도 혼자 뒤에 남아 남겨진 사람들을 지키는 게 얼마나 힘든지 아냐고? 차라리 함께 싸우고 함께 죽고 싶다는 마음이 어떤 건지 당신은 모를 거야. 당신 말대로 나는 이 세상을 위해 아무 것도 하지 않았어. 하지만 남겨진 것들을 지키기 위해 ‘아무 것도 하지 않기로 결심’한 내 마음을 모욕하지는 마.”

“오, 가여운 캐스타스펠라.” 고개를 외로 꼬며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “굳이 내가 말하지 않아도 지금 네가 한 말이 얼마나 형편없는 괴변인지 스스로도 잘 알겠지?”

“당신은 나를 비난할 자격이 없어.”

“아니, 충분해. 적어도 나는 ‘에더리아’를 지키기 위한 시도라도 해봤거든.”

“당신 방식은 잘못 됐어.”

“잘못이라기보다는 실수였다고 하고 싶은데. 마이카에게 나와 함께 에더리아를 구하자는 제안을 한 건 확실히 실수였어. 그 아이가 그렇게 겁쟁이인 줄 몰랐으니 말이야.”

“마이카를 모욕하지 마!”

캐스타스펠라의 주먹이 결계에 내리꽂혔다. 치직거리는 소리가 났지만 결계가 깨지는 일은 없었다. 섀도우위버는 작게 혀를 찼다. 역시 캐스타스펠라는 형편이 없다는 생각이 섀도우위버의 머릿속에 스쳤다. 아도라의 마법으로 섀도우위버는 자신의 모든 힘을 되찾았다. 적어도 미스타코르에 있던 시절만큼의 힘은 쓸 수 있었다. 이 정도 결계는 그녀가 손만 대도 곧장 해제될 터였다. 그런데 캐스타스펠라는 주먹으로 내리치고도 결계에 조금의 파장도 일으키지 못 했다. 캐스타스펠라가 감정을 제어하지 못 하고 결계를 깨트렸다면 꽤나 재밌었을 텐데, 섀도우위버는 아쉬운 마음으로 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬는 캐스타스펠라를 올려다보았다.

“마이카는,” 어금니를 꽉 깨물며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “마이카는 누구보다도 용감했어. 호르드에 맞서-”

“호르드에 맞서야 한다는 내 말에서 벗어나지 못했던 거겠지.” 스푼으로 결계를 가볍게 두드리며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“미스타코르에 오래 있으면 사람이 근시안적으로 변해. 호르드에 맞서는 건 결국 해결책이 될 수 없어. 진짜 해결책은 마법사들이 더 이상 누군가에게 의존하지 않고 에더리아의 마법을 해방시켜 진정한 힘을 손에 넣는 것뿐이지. 이상하다고 생각해본 적 없어? 어째서 마법을 쓸 수 있는 능력을 타고난 우리가 이용할 수 있는 힘이 고작 그뿐인지? 매일 피 흘리는 노력을 하고도 공주들을 따라잡을 수 없는지? 아무런 노력조차 하지 않는 공주들은 어째서 쉽게 힘을 얻는지? 룬스톤이란 뭔지?”

“그게 어쨌다고? 그렇다고 해서 나의 노력이 사라지는 건 아니야. 그럼에도 불구하고 나는 강해졌어. 그게 중요한 거야.”

캐스타스펠라는 무릎을 꿇고 섀도우위버의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 평소의 유쾌한 기운은 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그렇다고 해서 분노로 이글거리지도 않았다. 그저 굳은 신념을 가진, 강직한 얼굴로 결계 너머 섀도우위버에게 바싹 붙을 뿐이었다.

“네가 다시 보이는군, 캐스타스펠라. 더 이상 울보 꼬맹이가 아니네.” 그 얼굴이 매우 보기 좋다고 생각하며 섀도우위버는 가면에 손을 올린 채 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. “그럼 이만 나가주겠어? 캐스타스펠라. 내 역겨운 식사 시간을 감상하고 싶은 게 아니라면 말이야.”

“애초에 보여줄 생각도 없잖아.” 자리에서 일어나며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “그리고 남의 ‘실수’를 보고 싶을 만큼 나는 나쁜 사람이 아니야.”

섀도우위버는 여전히 가면을 손에 쥔 채 방문 너머로 사라지는 캐스타스펠라를 지켜보았다. 정말이지 약한 건지, 강한 건지 알 수 없는 마법사라는 생각을 하며. 어쩌면 저런 점이 캐스타스펠라를 미스타코르의 마법사장 자리까지 이끌었을지도 모른다.

이미 식어버린 스프로 시선을 돌리며 섀도우위버는 가면을 벗었다. 따듯한 음식은 좀처럼 익숙해지지 않았는데, 덕분에 오늘은 꽤 즐거운 식사를 할 수 있을 것이다.


End file.
